Nobunaga's Ambition
Nobunaga's Ambition '''is a strategy game produced by Koei. Game Type All of the games are stratagey and based on the Sengoku period. There are over 1000 Samurai with there abilities and portraits The player may choose from four campaign scenarios including: "Battle for the East" (beginning in 1560), "Daimyo Power Struggles" (1560), "Ambition Untamed" (1571) and "Road Towards Unification" (1582). In each scenario, the player must allocate resources to raise a capable military force, provide a productive economy to support both military and civilian expansion and support the peasants in order to sustain their respect and loyalty. Gameplay is taken in turns, with each turn in the map view corresponding to a season and each turn during battle corresponding to a day. The player may achieve victory through numerous means, among which are forcing the enemy to retreat, destroying the enemy command unit, or prolonging battle until the opposing force has exhausted its supplies. Games '''For MSX1 *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Shodai'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Zenkokuban'' For MSX2 *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Shodai'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Zenkokuban'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Sengoku Gunyuuden'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Bushou Fuuunroku'' For Nintendo Entertainment System/Nintendo Famicom *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' (Japanese release date 1987) *''Nobunaga's Ambition II'' (Japanese release date 1989) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Zenkokuban'' (Nobunaga's Ambition in the US) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Sengoku Gunyuuden'' (Nobunaga's Ambition 2 in the US) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Bushou Fuuunroku'' (Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness in the US) For Sega Genesis/Mega Drive *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Zenkoku Han'' (Japanese release date December 19th, 1991) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Bushou Fuuun Roku'' (Nobunaga's Ambition in the US. Japanese release date September 15th, 1993) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Haouden'' (Japanese release date February 25th, 1994) For Super Nintendo Entertainment System/Super Famicom *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' (Japanese release date 1991) *''Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness'' (NA release date 1994) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Haouden'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Tenshoki'' For Sega CD/Mega CD *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Haouden'' (Japanese release date 1994) For PlayStation: *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Haouden'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Tenshoki'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Returns'' (original MSX Nobunaga no Yabou: Shodai Remake) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Shouseiroku'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Reppuuden'' For PlayStation 2: *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Ranseiki'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Soutensoku'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Tenka Souhei'' (Nobunaga's Ambition: Rise to Power in the US, released on February 5, 2008) *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Kakushin'' (Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle in the US, to be released in 2009) For Wii: *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Kakushin'' (with Power Up kit) (Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle in the US, Japanese release date 2008) *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' (released on April 27, 2009 in North America)[1] For handheld systems: *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' for Game Boy (信長の野望 ゲー� ボーイ版) *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' for Bandai WonderSwan (信長の野望 for ワンダースワン) *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' for Game Boy Color (信長の野望 ゲー� ボーイ版2) *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' for Game Boy Advance (信長の野望) *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' for Nintendo DS (信長の野望DS) *''Nobunaga's Ambition 2'' for Nintendo DS (信長の野望DS2) *''Nobunaga's Ambition VI'', VII, and VII (with Power Up kit) were also released for the PlayStation Portable For PC: *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Kakushin'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou''